


Double-Blind Study

by SlytherinKilljoy



Series: Is That Me or the Fear Talking? [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Math and Science Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinKilljoy/pseuds/SlytherinKilljoy
Summary: An experimental procedure in which neither the subjects of the experiment nor the persons administering the experiment know the critical aspects of the experiment“Akabane showed up? I expected he wouldn’t.” Gakushu says.“He didn’t want to, but I made him,” Nagisa smiles innocently.—Chapter 11, With Tragic Eyes and Bloodshot DreamsThis is the story of how Nagisa did the impossible.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Series: Is That Me or the Fear Talking? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: Asano Gakushuu Centric





	Double-Blind Study

**Author's Note:**

> Wasp and Kay and their Math and Science metaphors have left me in a brain rot (am I using that term correctly?) so, I tried my hand at it. Btw, please read the first fic in the series first, at least till chapter 11. It doesn’t make sense otherwise.

It’s hard to chase after someone who’s so evasive. It’s like trying to solve a problem without knowing anything about it. The knowledge gap is too wide, and Karma doesn’t even know how to start.

He doesn’t even know how to explain what the problem is. Karma’s always been pretty good with words, but not the kind of words Asano uses. 

He doesn’t know the right words to describe the confusing phenomenon that is Asano Gakushuu. 

He tries to delineate the problem, the best metaphor he comes up are walls. There are thick, thick walls Asano keeps up, never letting anyone get too close.

But no, while poetic, that’s not quite.

They’re not walls. 

After more careful thinking and rational testing, he comes to the conclusion. It’s not walls that surround Asano, but a cage.

Asano is trapped in a cage of his own mind, and every time Karma has tried to reach out through the bars, Asano recoils. He pulls away.

He hides, because he’s scared.

He’s scared a lot. Karma notices that. It’s in the lines of his face, the way his hands tremble. His eyes go wide with fear more times than he can count.

And Karma wants nothing but to hold his hand and tell him he’s safe, Karma won’t let anyone hurt him.

But that would be foolish of him to promise, since Karma himself isn’t invincible. 

Karma is just as weak as Asano, if not weaker.

Karma spits out blood, his split lip stinging hard. He’s been ganged up again by a stupid rival gang, and Karma really shouldn’t have been that reckless—fuck.

It’s summer, and he should be having fun with his friends, not curled up on the side of an alley with a concussion.

He wonders what Asano is doing. Is he working himself into the ground? Probably. 

Is he hurting as much as Karma is? That 

At some point, when he feels dizzy from bloodloss, he has no choice but to call someone. He really doesn’t want to be passed out on the street again.

"Nagisa?” He mutters, though it hurts to talk, “I need your help.”

Nagisa shows up, his blue hair glinting in the sunlight like the scales of a snake. Karma still feels a lingering sense of suspicion looking at Nagisa.

Because he doesn’t look scary at all, and that’s the scariest part.

Nagisa’s eyes widen as he takes in all the blood, kneeling down to help Karma up.

“I’m fine. Looks worse than it is,” Karma mutters.

“You got into another fight, Karma?” Nagisa asks, as the two of them hobble over towards Karma’s house.

“It wasn’t on purpose.” Karma says, defensively, “They’re the ones who started it.”

“You know you could have ran away if you wanted to. You chose to stay and fight.” Nagisa says, and Karma hates that he’s right. 

He stares at his feet.

“Fine.” He admits, “I was angry. Fuck, I’m just so angry.” 

Nagisa gives him a sad smile, “I know. You’re upset about Gakushu, aren’t you?”

“Not everything is about him. It could be something else.” Karma says, knowing he sounds childish. He doesn’t care.

“But it is about him. Karma, I get why you’re upset about your falling out, but you can’t do this. You can’t be all self destructive getting into fights. This isn’t good. Gakushu won’t want you to do this.”

“Well it doesn’t matter, does it, since he’s never going to know.” Karma says, before realizing. “No. You won’t.”

“Yes, I will. I’ll tell him.”

“Fuck, Nagisa. Come on.” Karma tries to look menacing, but he ends up wincing from the pain on his lip.

“If you don’t come to the meetup next Tuesday and talk to him, I’ll tell him.” Nagisa smiles innocently, and damn. How can he look so innocent while blackmailing him like this.

“I hate you.” Karma sighs, having finally made it to his house. He pulls out his keys and unlocks the door, and is tempted to slam it in Nagisa’s face. But he knows Nagisa will follow through. Nagisa can be quite bold when it comes to helping Asano. So before he closes the door, he sighs.

“Fine. I’ll come to the stupid meetup, but I’m not talking to him unless he approaches me first.”

The last thing he sees before slamming the door shut is Nagisa pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering something about ‘stubborn idiots.’


End file.
